1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for removing labels or carriers from containers.
2. Description of the prior art
In our copending patent application No. 8121726 (published specification No. 2 101 530) there is described a process for decorating metal containers. The process involves applying a label bearing printed matter of sublimable dyestuff to a container, with the printed matter being in intimate contact with the outer surface of the container. The label is held on the container by means of a water soluble adhesive. The adhesive must also be of the variety through which the dyestuff can migrate.
The container bearing the label is then heated to cause the dyestuff to sublime and so effect a transfer of the printed matter to the outer surface of the container. Once the transfer has been effected the label is removed by soaking in water to dissolve the adhesive and if necessary applying a frictional force to detach it from the container.
The removal of the label is effected in a washer. The container is fed through the washer by a conveyor wherein it is drenched with water from water sprays. In the washer the discharged water and stripped label are passed through filtration screens to catch the released label and the water is then pumped back (by means of a water pump) to the sprays.
The disadvantage of this arrangement is that under mass production conditions a large number of containers are fed through the washer in a relatively short time and so the washer becomes subject to label congestion consequently there is a need constantly to examine and cleanse the filtration screens and to clean and service the water pump.